Noninvasive imaging modalities may transmit energy in the form of radiation into an imaging subject. Based on the transmitted energy, images may be subsequently generated indicative of the structural or functional information internal to the imaging subject. During the imaging process, a part of the transmitted energy may be deposited within the imaging subject. The quantity of the transmitted energy needs to be controlled to achieve high image quality with low level energy deposition.
Regulations require that the energy or dose being generated by an imaging system be periodically evaluated to confirm that the actual dose of the imaging system corresponds to the dose that is prescribed or specified. For example, in a computed tomography (CT) imaging system, operating parameters related to radiation dose, including the operating current and the commanded voltage of the X-ray source, and the exposure time, may be evaluated regularly over the lifetime of the system.
Evaluation of the operating current of the CT imaging system may require connecting a digital voltmeter or oscilloscope to the X-ray generation mA testing point of the CT imaging system, and measuring an average current according to a predetermined protocol. However, such evaluation may be both costly and time consuming.